1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for inducing death of neoplastic cells and potentiating chemotherapy to treat neoplastic cells, and particularly to such a method for activating programmed cell death of neoplastic cells and reversing multidrug resistance in neoplastic cells, using piperazine derivatives.
2. Background of the Art
Certain epoxide compounds are known as pharmacologically active compounds in a variety of pharmaceutical fields, including in the field of cancer treatment. Numerous epoxide compounds have been synthesized for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,297 and 4,596,803 to Masaki et al. disclose piperazine derivatives having an epoxide group including NCO-700 used for the purpose of inhibiting myocardial infarction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,783 to Omura et al. discloses a pyrrole derivative having a carbamoyl group, which has calpain inhibitory activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,910 to Yaginuma et al. discloses an epoxide compound having a guanidino group and a benzyl group, which has strong enzyme inhibitory activity against thiol proteases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,879 and 4,382,889 to Tamai et al. disclose EST as a compound having thiol protease inhibitory activity, especially calcium-activated neutral protease (CANP) inhibitory activity. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,075 and 4,474,800 to Tamai et al. disclose compounds having a similar chemical structure to that of EST, but which contains one more imino group than EST does.
The compounds described in the preceding paragraph have thiol protease inhibitory activity, especially against CANP (also known as calpain). However, none of the above compounds, have been reported as effective in the direct treatment of cancer cells, despite the fact that calpain inhibitors have some pharmaceutical effects on humans.
A number of other calpain inhibitors have been disclosed for various utilities. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,834 to Malfroy-Camine et al. discloses salen-transition metal complexes which have potent antioxidant and/or free radical scavenging properties. The compounds are said to prevent or reduce ischemic/reperfusion damage to critical tissues such as, the myocardium and central nervous system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,922 to Nixon, et al. discloses two related endogenous neural, especially human brain, calcium-activated neutral protease (CANP or calpain) inhibitors which are known as high molecular weight calpastatin (HMWC) and low molecular weight calpastatin (LMWC). U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,164 to Kozarich, et al. discloses peptides (pernmieabilizer A-7) having a core sequence of amino acids or amino acid analogues which increase the permeability of the blood-brain barrier in an animal. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,424,325, 5,422,359, 5,416,117, 5,395,958, and 5,340,909 to Ando et al. disclose aminoketone derivatives ('325), alpha-aminoketone derivatives ('359), and cyclopropenone derivatives ('117, '958, and '909), which are reversible inhibitors against thiol proteases, such as calpain. These compounds are said to have excellent properties in tissue distribution, cell membrane permeability, and absorption on oral administration. Treatment of cancer cells is not mentioned in connection with the compounds.
International Application Publication No. WO 94/00095 discloses the use of various calpain inhibitors in order to synchronize the cell cycle. The synchronization is disclosed to shorten the duration of chemotherapy for cancer and to increase the activity of chemotherapeutic agents. The rationale is that synchronization of all cells in the S phase will render them more sensitive to the chemotherapeutic agents. This reference teaches that, in the use of calpain inhibitors, in the treatment of cancer, calpain inhibitors must be used prior to treatment of cancer with a primary chemotherapeutic agent. Further, there is no disclosure or suggestion of treatment of cancer cells which have multidrug resistance. Moreover, in no way is there any disclosure or suggestion of administering the calpain inhibitors by themselves to induce cell death in cancer, i.e., the calpain inhibitors are not disclosed to have a beneficial effect unless they are administered prior to treatment of cancer with a primary chemotherapeutic agent.
Shoji-Kasai et al. Proc.Natl.Acad.Sci., USA 85:146-150 (1988) shows that epidermoid carcinoma A431 cells cultured in a chemically defined medium can be arrested at mitotic metaphase by E-64-d which is a membrane-permeant derivative of the thiol protease-specific inhibitor E-64. This reference shows that inhibitors of CANP appear to have significant effects in slowing the growth of certain cancers. However, the effects will not be exhibited when cancer cells have multidrug resistance, and will not lead to cell death in cancer.
A major factor limiting the clinical usefulness of anticancer drugs is the development of drug resistance in tumors. Many tumors which are treated with anticancer drugs such as vinca alkaloids (vinblastine) and antracyclines (doxorubicin) develop tolerance to these drugs and also show cross-resistance to other cancer drugs as well. In some cases, patients do not respond to initial chemotherapy at all, and in these cases it is thought that the neoplasms have intrinsic drug-resistance. One of the mechanisms of this drug resistance is thought to reside in the active pumping of cancer drugs out of the cancer cell by a surface protein called the mdr (multiple drug resistance) protein (Gottesman et al., J Clinical Oncology 7:409-411, 1989, Goldstein et al., J Nat'l Cancer Inst. 81 :116-124, 1989, Fojo et al., Cancer Res. 45:3002-3007, 1985). This protein effectively lowers the concentration of anticancer drugs within the cancer cell leading to survival and growth of the tumor. The mdr protein has been characterized as a 170,000 dalton, energy-dependent glycoprotein, which becomes highly amplified in cancer cells as they acquire drug resistance. The pump is thought to recognize and efflux a number of hydrophobic drugs and its normal role in the body is thought to be as a pump which can recognize and rid cells of potentially toxic compounds.
A number of chemical compounds have been reported to block the activity of the mdr pump allowing anticancer drugs to accumulate in the target cells. These compounds are thought to work by acting as substrates for the multidrug pump system, and by overwhelming the pump to prevent the efflux of cancer drugs resulting in cancer cell death. The most intensely studied of these mdr-blocking compounds has been verapamil, a calcium-channel blocker which has a different clinical use, namely the treatment of hypertension. In both preclinical and clinical studies ( Gottesman et al., J Clinical Oncology 7:409-411, 1989), verapamil has shown good activity in inhibiting the mdr pump, resulting in enhanced killing of cancer cells. Unfortunately, the doses of verapamil needed to inhibit the pump are so high that toxic cardiovascular side effects were seen in patients, thus preventing the further development of this drug for use in cancer patients. Nevertheless, the development of nontoxic agents that can reverse the mdr pump are needed and would be an important addition to the treatment of cancer patients. As shown in Table 1 below, the number of cancer patients in the United States who develop drug resistance is approximately 30% and, thus, the market for safe, effective blockers of mdr pump is significant.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Drug Resistance in U.S. Cancer Patients.sup.1 ______________________________________ Number of Cancer Patients (U.S.) 1,200,000 Number of New Patients/Year 900,000 Estimated Number of Patients with 350,000 Drug-Resistant Cancer ______________________________________ .sup.1 Numbers quoted from BioTechnology News and Journal of the National Cancer Institute
With regard to treatment of multidrug resistant cancer cells, U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,081 discloses N-substituted phenoxazines. These compounds are chemically unrelated to the above-discussed epoxide compounds and calpain inhibitors. Further, the compounds are not disclosed to be beneficial when administered by themselves, and the toxicity of the compounds are likely to be an obstacle to clinical use.
One of the most serious problems residing in conventional chemotherapy is the toxicity of chemotheraputic agents. For example, vinblastine and adriamycin, typifying chemotheraputic agents, have inevitable side effects such as hair loss, weight loss, and liver and kidney damage. They cannot be administered daily for a long period of time due to high toxicity. For example, these chemotherapeutic agents are normally administered several days a week for two or three months, and after several weeks of recuperation without administration of the chemotherapeutic agents, the administration thereof is repeated. None of the conventional chemotherapeutic agents and potentiators is free of toxicity.
In conclusion, no prior art discloses or suggests calpain inhibitory compounds or epoxide compounds which themselves are practically capable of inducing cell death in cancer. Moreover, there is no disclosure of compounds which function to kill cancer cells, irrespective of the existence of multidrug resistance in the cancer cells, without significant side effects or toxicity.